A Sexy Night With Two Lovers
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Dark Ace comes back to find a surprise on his bed. Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read. Simple. My first try. Not that good but, eh, I'll get better.


"Aerrow, I'm ba-..." The sentence was cut short as soon as Dark Ace opened the door and was greeted with such a sight. Aerrow was knelt on the bed facing the door. It wasn't the position that shocked him. Oh no. It was what he was wearing. Aerrow wore a red tank top and a red and black mini skirt which barely covered his underwear(which Dark Ace was happy about). Aerrow blushed.

"Welcome back, Ace." He greeted casually. "How was your da-" Aerrow was cut off when Dark Ace shut the door and swiftly walked over. He placed his lips on Aerrow's, effectively silencing him. Aerrow shut his eyes, pressing his lips closer to his lovers. Dark Ace pulled away, eyes clouded with lust.

"You won't believe how hot you look in that." He growled in his ear. Aerrow groaned, gripping his lover's shoulders tightly, blushing.

"Well, I did this for you. Only you get to see me like this..." The red-haired teen whispered hotly. Dark Ace shoved him onto his back, looming over him.

"Good." He smirked, his crimson eyes scanning all over his teenage lover's body. "You're mine only." And with with that he placed his lips onto Aerrow's neck in an open-mouthed kiss, nibbling the flesh. Aerrow grunted slightly, eyes half lidded and filled with lust, desire and love. Dark Ace's tongue licked seductively over the small red marks he made with his teeth. Aerrow whimpered out his name quietly. Dark Ace's hand trailed up his shirt and ran over his chest, reaching up and playing with one of the boy's nipples. Aerrow's grip on his shoulders tightened. Dark Ace pulled away, gaining a whine from Aerrow until he removed the red-head's shirt and began licking his nipple gently. Aerrow shivered as his bare skin came into contact with the cold air and whined happily as Dark Ace touched, licked, kissed and teased his body. Aerrow stopped him before he continued. The man gave the boy a confused look.

"Ace~!" Aerrow mewled, flipping them over so Dark Ace was underneath him. The boy smirked. "Tonight, I'm in control~" He said teasingly. Dark Ace's eyes widened at that. The boy tore off his shirt quickly and began rubbing his chest, a grin on his face. Before Dark Ace could say anything, Aerrow had taken off and thrown away his uniform, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Now, wait just a damned minu-" The raven-haired man was cut off when Aerrow kissed him passionately, taking his breath away at the force. The red-haired boy pulled away triumphantly, smiling seductively. He trailed down, his hands teasingly tracing down his sides before his thumbs hooked the waistband of his lover's boxers. Aerrow slowly pulled them down his long, slender legs and off him, throwing them somewhere. He grasped his semi-hard erection and nuzzled it gently. Dark Ace hissed at the contact. It had been a while since they had screwed and any type of contact was perfect for him. Aerrow's wet, hot and long tongue ran over the tip of the burning, hard and leaking erection. Dark Ace muffled a grunt behind his hand as Aerrow wrapped his gentle lips around the head, licking and sucking lightly. Dark Ace groaned. "God, Aerrow! Don't tease me!" He complained. Aerrow chuckled and pulled away enough just to place a kiss on the tip.

"Impatient, are we?" He asked. Dark Ace growled and before he could whine again, Aerrow took his arousal in his mouth. He was still surprised that the young boy could fit in his large size. Aerrow licked and sucked his lover's dick, humming deeply, sending vibrations on Dark Ace's arousal, making him arch forward in ecstasy. He groaned, moaned, panted and called loudly, Aerrow's name on his lips. His fingers ran through Aerrow's hair and grasped those soft, red locks tightly. He bucked his hips wildly into the hot and wet mouth, moaning happily with an open-mouthed smile. Aerrow continued remaining eye-contact throughout the whole blowjob.

"Aerrow! God, don't stop! I'm almost there!" Dark Ace was on the edge, ready to explode until Aerrow pulled his mouth away and grasped the base of his dick, denying his release. Dark Ace whinned unhappily, trying to thrust his hips up and back into that wonderful mouth. Aerrow held on until he was sure that his lover's near-orgasm went down. He removed his hand and smiled.

"Ah ah ah! Not yet. I want to feel this big, hard and wonderful cock inside me." He whispered seductively. Dark Ace shivered. Aerrow thrusted three long, slender fingers close to the man's lips. "Suck." He demanded. Dark Ace grinned and did as he was told, licking, sucking and swirling his three digits. Aerrow blushed, the feeling of his long tongue was very sexy. Aerrow stopped him, removing his wet fingers from his lover's hot mouth. With his other hand he removed his boxers but kept on his skirt(for this aroused the Dark Ace even more) and trailed his fingers to his puckered entrance, slowly easing in one of his fingers. He made a circular motion to loosen himself up. His breathing became ragged pants as he soon enough slipped in a second finger. Aerrow's cheeks flushed red as he slipped in his third finger, thrusting his fingers out. He cried out in pleasure as his fingers brushed his sweet spot, sending pleasure throughout his body. He angled his fingers again to hit his prostate over and over, enticing more moans and yelps of pure pleasure. Dark Ace really liked watching Aerrow's show. And I mean, reeeeally liked it. Aerrow removed his fingers and climbed over Dark Ace and positioning himself over his dick. Aerrow smiled and seated himself fully on the erect flesh. Hard. "Ugh!" He cried out and began to ride his lover hard and fast. Dark Ace started moaning uncontrollably. Aerrow moaned loudly, his hips moving even faster. Dark Ace angled his hips and hit his lover's prostate, enticing an even louder cry. Hearing that sound made Dark Ace go insane. He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Aerrow onto his back, thrusting in harder and faster. Aerrow began making such pleasured sounds that it drove Dark Ace to his edge.

"God, Aerrow! You're so fucking tight!" Dark Ace purred. Aerrow's cock leaked pre-cum steadily, twitching from the neglect. Dark Ace grasped his young boyfriend's cock, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Aerrow screamed in ecstasy, arching back. The pleasure was amazing. It was... indescribable. The Dark Ace continued thrusting and Aerrow came, his cum splattering on the Dark Ace and his chests and his skirt, staining the material white. Dark Ace felt Aerrow's walls tighten around him, squeezing him which made him orgasm inside his lover's hole. Aerrow threw his head back at the feel of the man's cum filling him to the brim and trickling out, down his cheeks and onto the sheets. They both panted, red clashing with green. Dark Ace pulled out slowly, making Aerrow groan at the feel. The man collapsed tiredly next to the teen. "That was..."

"Amazing." Aerrow smiled. "You didn't hold back and, my GOD, it was amazing! I love you so much." He curled up against the Dark Ace, his older lover's arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too." Dark Ace smiled. The two slowly fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
